herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimi Stringer
Jimi Stringer is an elite hero on Hero Factory's Alpha 1 Team. History Almaak IV/Cornelius Zo When the neighboring planet of Almaak V went missing who else but the legendary Alpha Team would come. After studying the situation Stringer noticed that Almaak IV was still in its original position. He used his mastery over Sonic technology and took off the planets cloaking device. It was discovered that some of the government wanted to start a war but they were quickly arrested. Alpha team saved a city that was under attack from Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. Dunkan Bulk drove a tank, the Crusher in and the Tiger Ants fled. Alpha team then went into an interview with Mak Megahertz on Hero Factory FM but were called away in the middle of the interview. Trials of Furno When Alpha team were protecting a batch of C-4000 they were attacked by Xplode and Rotor. After Bulk and Stringer held them off, Alpha team leader Preston Stormer took XPlode and Rotor down. He let the rookie, William Furno cuff them, Jimi asked to help but the rookie said no, and both Xplode and Rotor escaped. Core Crisis Stringer along with his partner Bulk and new rookie Surge were sent to investigate a distress call at Tantalus V, Penitentiary 1331. As instructed by Zib the mission was a Code 4, meaning innocent civilians were in danger. Despite being a prison, it was merely under construction so the workers were in danger of whoever attacked them. Soon enough the team runs into Corroder who traps Bulk between a large pile of equipment. Stringer bravely held off Corroder for as long as he could until the heroes were forced to use a device called the Hero Cell, which drains power from their very heart stones. The three wait until back up arrives, but eventually they are rescued by Furno. The Enemy Within After Stormer was infected by Meltdown's nanobots, Stringer, Bulk, and Furno attempt to hold downthe Alpha Leader. Much to their surprise, Stormer nearly kills Bulk leaving the red rookie to save him. For some reason that isn't explained Furno is unable to pull up the silver hero, leaving Stringer to make a difficult decision of whether he should help his team mate or save his leader. After choosing the former decision, Stringer goes on the planet Lunar Tratix with a team to find a cure for Stormer as instructed by Zib. Suddenly the group runs into a Tratix Reptoid and they try to distract it while Breez looks for the antidote. It is revealed at the end of the episode that they succeeded thanks to the green rookie's special ability to speak several thousand languages. Von Nebula Stringer along with the rest of the Alpha Team arrive on New Stellac City. Quickly the three realize it is a trap and try to fend of the enemies sent by Von Nebula. could have just blown them up. Right there. No effort at all. Seriously.]] The veteran squad are defeated but not down; they are eventually saved by the rookies. Unfortunately, Von Nebula manages to take away the heroes' weapons with his Black Hole Orb Staff. Luckily, Stringer came up with the code Hero Link to keep the group together. Later on in the episode, we see Stringer take down Meltdown and helps Bulk literally wrap up the villains with a long metal strap. Ordeal of Fire Stringer was present at Mr Makuro's announcement regarding the 2.0 Upgrade when Rookie Heroes Julius Nex and Nathan Evo were first revealed to the public. Later, once the Fire Lord and his henchbots were apprehended, he was in the crowd to welcome Surge back and congratulate him on his 2.0 upgrade. Characteristics Gadgets & Weapons Stringer is equipped with a Sonic Boom Weapon, which makes him a lean, mean, fighting machine. Personality Stringer can keep his cool, even in the most stressful situations and around his fellow Heroes. He enjoys music, and is a musician. He likes to be around Rookie Heroes and take them on training missions. What he doesn't care for, however, is the high intensity that Stormer and Furno can exhibit. In Hero Factory FM it is shown that Stringer and the rest of the Alpha Team participate in a show titled Dancing with the Heroes. His partner being the sultry Sabrina, who he was eager to flirt with. In short, Stringer is a ladies man who loves music and dancing apparently. Truthfully, there isn't much to go on for this character as much of the movie focused on the character of Furno, rather than on the Alpha Team. In Makuro Private Notebook Excerpts, the founder of Hero Factory shares his opinion on Stringer's performance as a hero and psychological analysis. This is rare, as Akiyama Makuro is a mysterious figure and prefers to keep to himself, these excerpts give the audience and insight into this character's mind. Triva * He is also known as "The SuperSonic". * In the online game, Mission: Von Nebula, Stringer has a yellow Hero Core, while he has an orange one in set form. * Stringer was the first to use the code word Hero Link in HF004. Set Information Jimi Stringer * Jimi Stringer will be released in Summer 2010. * Jimi Stringer's is set number 7170. * Jimi's set contains 17 pieces. Stringer 3.0 * Stringer 3.0 is set for release in Summer 2011. * Stringer 3.0 is set number 2183. * Stringer 3.0 contains 30 pieces. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on Herofactory.com. Appearances * Hero Factory FM * Comic 1: Trials of Furno - (First Appearance) * Comic 2: Core Crisis * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** Lab Rats ** Power Drain * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF001 ** HF002 ** HF003 ** HF004 ** HF005 Related Articles * Review:Jimi Stringer * Gallery:Jimi Stringer * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show Sources * Confidential: Jimi Stringer * Products: 7170 * Bio: Jimi Stringer Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Sets Category:Characters Category:2010 Category:Alpha Team Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Savage Planet